History of the Galaxy
GALACTIC TIMELINE '''THIS PAGE OUTLINES THE DETAILS OF THE HISTORY OF THE MILKY WAY GALAXY, OFFICIALLY DOCUMENTING EVENTS STARTING FROM THE YEAR 3000 AD, ''AND FROM THE VIEWPOINT OF THE HUMAN SPECIES.''''' GALACTIC TIMELINE - Before 3000 AD * Humans on Earth coincide relatively peacefully. Multiple new scientific and archaeological discoveries are made during this time period and Humans begin to develop much more intellectual abilities. The result of this is the discovery of [[Hypermatter]] which would prove useful both in this time period and far in the future. * By the year 2870, Humans have advanced to a point where they have created AI that can perform just about any task given to them. Humans realise that their home planet of [[Earth]] can in fact be made into a much more stable world, opening the possibility for entirely new species to appear. * By the year 2970, Multiple planets and moons in the solar system are colonised, for example [[Mars]], the atmosphere of [[Jupiter]] and [[Saturn]], as well as multiple moons such as Ganymede and Europa. * By the year 2995, Humans had expanded to nearby stars such as Proxima Centauri and Barnards Star. * In the year 3000, Humans began to form closer relationships between their vastly different cultures, and saw the need for unification. GALACTIC TIMELINE - After 3000 AD '''3000's''' * '''3000 - 3001:''' The many hundreds of nations, societies, cultures, and even Star Systems that have been inhabited by [[Humans]] unite under one banner and one Galactic Government, known as '''The United Galactic Republic''' or [[The Republic]] for short. * '''3002 - 3002:''' The New Government is officially put in place after the signing of the [[First Treaty of Earth]]. This includes the formation of a new Senate. However Earth is seen as the ancestral home of the Human Race and is therefore designated as a Historical Treasure. Thus, a different system known as [[Galactis Prime]]. This was the New Capital of the Human Race. * '''3003 - 3010:''' The New Government proves successful as it has been able to keep everyone united despite differences in beliefs on many matters. It has expanded a new Galactic Economy, further strengthening popular support for the Republic Government. * '''3011 - 3025:''' The Republic now puts efforts into expanding their influence across the immediate vicinity of the Galaxy. They begin funding science communities much more than before in the hopes that they can find a way to travel large distances in shorter time frames. Thus, [[Hypermatter]] and the [[Hyperspace Dimension]] were discovered. * '''3026 - 3089:''' After much expansion from the Human civilisation into the Galaxy, they had reached [[Barnards Loop]] thanks to advancements in [[Hypertechnology]]. Humans expanded into at least 8 new Star Systems and began to set up new civilisations. The single currency, the [[Galactic Credit]] was introduced. * '''3090 - 3590:''' Humans stopped expanding for a period of 500 years to consolidate their power and military prowess, as well as social aspects. The Republic then created the [[Republic Grand Armed Forces]]. The Great Peace Era began. * '''3591 - 3991:''' 400 Years of Peace allowed the Republic and independent scientists to study the Cosmos in more detail than ever before. They had discovered, across the Eastern Galactic Expanse, the remains of what they thought to be an ancient but dissolved civilisation. * '''3992 - 4005:''' The Republic Military had grown impatient with the scientists observing the cosmos and the ancient civilisations that they decided to interfere and look for it themselves. Unfortunately, their rash actions caused the outbreak of a plague after a failed mission in the unknown regions of the Eastern Expanse. '''4000s''' * '''4006 - 4076: '''The [[Galactic Plague]] finally ends after claiming the lives of billions, perhaps trillions of lives. Over 74% of the entire Galactic Population perished during this period. * '''4077 - 4102:''' The Galaxy begins to recuperate from the Galactic Plague known as the [[Shadow Plague]] that nearly wiped it out and thus begins the rebuilding of the Republic. However, disorganisation ensued without the oversight of the Ancient Holographic AI of the [[Core Founders]]. * '''4103 - 4017:''' The Republic begins to fail economically and militarily. During this time period, the research into the lost ancient species found decades ago reignites, however the species is found and turns out to be mankinds greatest adversary. The [[Yoth]]. * '''4018 - 4049:''' The First Galactic War eventually ends with the retreat of the Yoth back to Far Eastern Space as well as the near defeat of the Republic. This causes disruption and disambiguation within the Republic, splitting it in two. Another faction is formed - '''The Imperial Alliance of Independent Systems''', or [[The Empire]] for short. * '''4050 - 4090:''' The Empire and Republic do not consider eachother enemies, but remnants of what was a united society. They decide to cooperate economically. Thus, both economies are strengthened. * '''4091 - 5581:''' After a millennia and a half of relative peace within the Galaxy, many new things have been discovered. The ability to make Hyperspace Travel faster, the introduction to many new sentient species, the discovery of many new worlds, and the introduction of many new star systems into both the Empire and the Republic. The Republic - generally considered the more powerful faction - ended up with overall more income from this era. '''5000s''' * '''5582 - 5980:''' The Empire and Republic continue to coexist relatively peacefully, with only a few minor wars and arms races. * '''5981 - 5999:''' The '''Ethucians''', after experimenting and studying the effectiveness of Sentient AI, decided to devote much of their resources towards a project that would create an army of advanced sentient droids. This gained both good and bad responses from the Galaxy. Meanwhile, AI Advances continued in utility, construction, labour and other manual works. '''6000s''' * '''6000 - 6050:''' The [[Hutt]] Species is discovered, slug like creatures with a taste for money. Their reaction to the discovery by Humans was met with relative respect, however the Hutt Syndicate was considered a criminal empire and many systems and societies were reluctant to do business with them. However bounty hunters and smugglers found good jobs with them, as well as made a lot of money. * '''6051 - 6052:''' The Empire and Republic sign a non aggression pact. * '''6053 - 6240:''' The Empire began to invest heavily in an Advanced Armed Forces. This led the Republic to become suspicious, and in turn attacked the Empire. The war ended in a stalemate after a century or two of constant fighting. They decided to gradually return to an era of peace, with the Empire offering the Republic some of their newly researched technology. * '''6241 - 6399:''' A group of religious philosophers and scientists left the relative safety of Imperial and Republic space to venture deep into the Galactic Disk on a pilgrimage to look for something they viewed as "Ultimate Transition". During this time of peace in the Galaxy, a hundred years was enough for the philosophers and scientists to discover what they in turn called [[The Force]]. However many battles ensued as the newfound ability had detrimental effects on them. * '''6400 - 6414:''' The [[Force War]] ensued as the pilgrims returned from deep space causing mass conflict within the Galaxy as their influence spread throughout it. * '''6415 - 6499:''' The Force War ended with the formation of the [[Jedaii Order]]. The Lightsiders were victorious and the darksiders retreated into the depths of the Galaxy, and are thought to now be extinct. Those who sided with neither found their way into Imperial Systems and settled within them. * '''6500 - 6520:''' The Yoth make a return to the Galaxy but the Empire and Republic cooperate to keep them at bay. GALACTIC TIMELINE - RP Starts 6521 AD